


Tasty Bits

by silverr



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Food, Humor, M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure tries to mollify his publisher while he and Ayame have some fun with Kyo. ** This is either less perverted - or, considering the participants, exactly as perverted - as you'd expect it to be. Written for Kink Bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty Bits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Fruits Basket_ is copyright Natsuki Takaya, Hakusensha, Tokyopop, Studio DEEN, and FUNimation. No infringement or disrespect of owners of existing copyrights in _Fruits Basket_ or its derivative works is intended by this non-profit, noncommercial amateur fan fiction.

"Someone's at the _DOOR_!" Kyo bellowed.

"Excuse me a moment, Mit-chan," Shigure said; then, leaning out of his bedroom, he called out mildly, "Kyo, I'm on the phone – could you please see who it is?"

He ducked back in as soon as he heard the explosive rat-a-tat of the orange-haired Sohma's feet thundering down the stairs – although, come to think of it, wouldn't "cat-a-tat" be a cleverer phrase to use? He made a note in his idea-book, then resumed his call. "As I was saying, my dear, it arrived today … yes, I did notice that it was bigger than last year's … yes, I'm working on them now, I'll have them to you by the end of the day … yes, I know I told you that last week, Mitsuru, but this time I mean it … oops, I must run. Goodbye!" He turned off his cell phone in time to hear Kyo slam the front door open and growl, "Oh, it's _you_. What the hell do you want?"

He hurried out of his office and down the hall to where his cousins were in a standoff: Kyo, inside, his arms akimbo, glaring; and Ayame, outside, his arms akimbo, exasperated.

"Kyo-kun, it's very important that you let me in immediately. 'Gure-san _needs_ me!"

"Like hell he does, you perverted snake!"

"Only someone unhappy in love would hiss and spit at everyone the way you do. Why don't you tell me all about it? I _am_ the expert in all aspects of love and romance." Aya noticed Shigure grinning behind Kyo and added meaningfully, " _All_ aspects."

"I _know_!" Kyo said. "That's what’s so _disgusting!_ "

"Aya," Shigure said, "You're finally here!"

" 'Gure-san, when I heard your message I dropped everything to fly to your side." The _biseinen_ Sohma glided past Kyo – whose hair was beginning to stand on end, _neko_ -style – and clasped one of Shigure's hands.

"Well, I have something _special_ for you," Shigure murmured, watching Kyo turning redder and redder.

"In your _bedroom_ , of course," Aya purred, smiling. "I can't wait. It's been so long!"

"Ahhhh!" Kyo ran out of the house and took off down the road.

The two watched him go. "We really _are_ horrible, Aya," Shigure said. "We're probably scarring that poor boy for life."

" _Que será, será_ ," Ayame said. "Now, what do you have for me?"

.

"Magnificent," Aya said a few minutes later, patting the bed. "My mouth is watering already."

"Stop, you're making me blush," Shigure said, undoing the ties.

"And just in case anyone peeks ..." Aya slid the bedroom door shut, pulled off his brocade robe and undertunic, then lay down with his backside to the door.

"You really are an incorrigible hedonist," Shigure said, lifting the wrappings away from the huge gift basket of fresh fruit that had arrived that morning from his publisher. He set the basket in front of the reclining Ayame.

"Well of course! _Reformed_ hedonists are no fun." Ayame tossed his long silver hair seductively over his shoulder. "Are you going to join me?"

"Not yet." Shigure held up a legal pad and his pen. "I have to come up with synopses of at least two books I plan to write in the coming year and get them to Mitsuru before she dies of apoplexy."

"Yes, because – _oooh_ , look at these cherries!" Ayame lifted one reverently, inhaled its fragrance, kissed it, and then delicately bit it in half.

Shigure, grinning, gave him a clean ashtray for the pits. Through the window, they saw Kyo sneaking back toward the house.

Ayame waited a few beats, then said in a loud, breathy voice, "Can I tempt you into nibbling my chest, 'Gure-san?" He held one cherry half over each nipple.

There was a growl of outrage from the porch.

"Yes, you are so delicious I could eat you up," Shigure replied in the deepest, manliest voice he could manage, as he wrote _Hanami,_ _by Kiritani Noa. A bittersweet novel of a spirited maiden's first love and the adoring older man who …_

 _"_ Not if I eat you _first_ ," Ayame said, his eyes sparkling as he held up a gorgeous peach. This he kissed too, with a loud _swack_.

They heard the front door slide closed, and stompy feet going to the kitchen.

"Oh, please lick it," Shigure begged dramatically. " _Lick it, Aya-kun!_ "

"Will you two SHUT THE HELL UP already!" Kyo yelled. "Some of us are trying to cook lunch!" Pans clattered loudly.

Ayame lovingly nuzzled the fuzzy fruit, then sank his teeth into it with a moan of pleasure. "Mmmm, I could suck on this all day," he announced between bites of the soft sweet flesh, making loud slurping noises as juice ran down his chin and neck. "And the smell! I love the _smell_!"

 _The Scent of Desire,_ Shigure wrote, _by Kiritani Noa. A sizzling erotic adventure set in the seraglio of a wealthy perfume merchant, where a white-haired Baltic beauty meets her lover under the tamarind-fruit trees ..._

There was sudden enraged heavy breathing outside the bedroom door.

"I couldn't help myself, 'Gure," Aya said, winking slyly, "I made a _such_ mess on your sheets."

"But it was worth every moment, Aya," Shigure replied fervently, trying not to laugh.

They could hear Kyo cursing about his broken music player all the way up the stairs to his room.

.

.

_~ The end ~_

.

Written for Kink Bingo round 3, card 1, kink 1,5: oral fixation

AN: "Noa Kiritani" is the pen name Shigure uses for his trashy erotic romance novels.

(02) 25 August 2010


End file.
